It was unexpected
by Chocolate Dayz
Summary: Tomo Haniko was a normal girl who took the bus to school. One day... She met a boy named Kaede. Will her love bloom?


My eyes slowly open, as the morning rays shine through my window. I groan, realizing I had to wake up. As I get up from my warm, comfy bed, I sigh and lay back down again. I heard my mom coming up the stairs.  
>"Tomo! Hurry up and take a shower! You're going to be late."<br>I exhale out, "Okay mom. I'll be down in ten minutes."  
>I grab my uniform and quickly go take a shower. Showers are so amazing in the winter! I get out of my steaming, hot shower and get dressed for school. I get into uniform and leave my hair down for it to dry. I skipped down the stairs and tripped near the middle. My step brother, Kai, comes out of his room and sighs.<br>"Again? Tomo, that's like the fifth time this week."  
>I stick my tongue out at him. "Shut up Kai! I'm clumsy. Get over it."My mom laughs, "Just a regular morning here at the Haniko residence, huh?"<br>I laugh. I look at the clock and it was almost 7:47am."Okay. I'm going to go. I need to catch the bus."  
>Mom and Kai wave to me, "Bye Tomo. Have fun with exams."<br>I go out the front door and exhale in the fresh air. My name is Tomo Haniko. I am 17 years old. I am trying to get into Kiko high school. Currently, I am going to take the entry exam. I have chocolate, brown eyes and auburn coloured hair. My dad was transferred over to Afghanistan for a detective case, but was killed in the end. It has been 10 years since. I walk over to the bus stop that was right in front of my house. I take out my cell phone and play with it for a little bit, until I hear the sound of the bus coming down the road. I search through my messy purse for my bus pass. I find it seconds before the bus comes right in front of me. The bus driver opens the doors and smiles, "Hey! Good mornin' Tomo. Entry exams, I'm sure?" I laugh. "You know me so well, bus driver-san."  
>I take a seat near the back of the bus and realize there was a couple of guys on the bus, hanging out. I groan, quietly.<em> Just a bunch of skids, huh? <em> I thought to myself. The bus stops at another stop, and my friend, Eri Kii comes on. She sees me and smiles, widely.  
>"Tomo-chan!" She says, loudly.<br>As Eri says this, I could see one of the guys perk up. _Oh god. He knows my name now! _ I smile back at Eri, "Morning Eri-chan." She sits down beside me, takes out her phone, and shoves it in my face.  
>"LOOK! Isn't Cyan-chan SOOOOO cute?"<br>It was a picture of her niece. I try pushing it back, so that I would be able to see the picture, but she kept shoving it in my face. The guy who now knew my name laughed. I look at him.  
>"I'm sorry, but you two are very amusing. My name is Kaede Sumi."<br>Eri cuts him off before he could say another word, "We didn't ask for your name."  
>Kaede laughs even more, "Aw cute. What's your name, hun?" She looks away from him. Kaede smiles and looks at me, "Hey. What's your name?" I smile back at him, "Tomo Haniko." Eri slaps my arm, her eyes clearly saying, 'Don't tell him that!' I grin, "and that's Eri Kii." She punches me this time. Kaede chuckles. "Looks like your friend here doesn't like me very much." Eri huffs, "Of course." Time seemed to pass a lot quicker when I was talking to Kaede. Then I realized I had to get off soon. "Oh! Eri, have we past Kiko high school yet?" She shakes her head. Kaede lights up. "You want to get into Kiko high school? Me too! We're taking the entry exam right now." I laugh. "What a concidence." When we get off the bus, Eri was busy talking to some of Kaede's friends, Daisuke and Chi. "So, Tomo, do you want to exchange phone numbers?" I smile. "Yes! That would be awesome." I take out my cell phone and give it to him. He puts his number into my phone and we started to talk from there on..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later. . .<strong>

I wake up next to my friend, Eiko to see her grinning. We had a sleepover that weekend. I tilt my head to the side. "Uhm. Good morning?" Eiko keeps smiling, widely. I knew something was wrong. "Eiko... What'd you do..?" She laughs nervously. "Remember when you told me you liked Kaede?" I nod my head. This was NOT going to end well. "You fell asleep earlier then I did... And you got a message on your cell phone," She takes a deep breath, "it was Kaede.. So I messaged him back saying 'I like you.' " Eiko laughs. "WHAT? YOU DID WHAT?" I was furious. "Calm down Tomo.." I punch her. "Hey! That hurt! :c " I laugh. "You don't know how I felt when you told me that you messaged Kaede! That's like a QUARTER of what I felt!" How was I going to face Kaede on Monday...?

* * *

><p><strong>On Monday. . . <strong>

I grab my book bag and head out the door. It was time to face Kaede... The bus comes, I get on and Kaede was there. I get to my usual spot and look away from him. Kaede shifts over to me and tilts his head. "Hey... Tomo?" Eri comes on the bus. She looks at me and then at Kaede. She glares. "Tch," Kaede said, "meet me at the back of the gym storage room at lunch break. I have something to tell you." He goes back to his spot and Eri comes and sits beside me. "What'd he want?" I laugh nervously. I haven't told Eri that I like Kaede yet... "Nothing. Trust me." Eri sighs, "Yeah... nothing." She looks away. Of course she was mad. Why wouldn't she be? She would always tell me who she liked... I just never told her the same. When we got to school, I was freaking out. What was Kaede going to tell me at lunch break? I went through the 3 classes... and it was time for lunch.

* * *

><p>I went to the back of the gym storage room and look around for Kaede. He wasn't there. <em>I should of known. He was just making fun of me.. He's probably laughing at me. <em>I sit down and sigh. I hear foot steps running towards me. I look to the side to see Kaede with sweat dripping down his face. He stopped in front of me and took a deep breath. "T-Tomo..." I laugh, "What happened to you? Did you run all the way across town to get something?" He nods his head and hands me a small box. _What? What's this? _I take the box from him and open it. Inside was a little ring. I gasp. Kaede smiles, "I was really glad when you messaged me. I never thought that I would have the courage to say this to you." I smile. "What are you trying to say?" He laughs. "What I'm trying to say is... I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM. HAHAHAH. DONE :D <strong>

**This is my first Oneshot~ I hope you like it :3**


End file.
